Kisah Kita
by Keripik Kentang
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

**Diketik untuk meramaikan #NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 1/Hari pertama)**

 **Merman!Akashi, KuroAka**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya?"

Suara Akashi Seijuurou menggema di ruang tidur Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemilik rumah hanya mengerang sebal, enggan dipisahkan dari mimpi indah antara ia dan sang Pangeran Kerajaan Duyung yang saat ini sedang tinggal bersamanya.

"Tetsuya, bangun."

Getaran itu kembali menyapa. Frekuensi yang ada membuat telinga Kuroko menjadi awas dan langsung membuka mata. Ketika akomodasi cahaya sedang berlangsung, bagian bawah tubuhnya tertindih oleh tubuh mungil berkulit halus.

"Tetsuya, bantu aku."

Kali ini permintaan berubah menjadi rengekan. Penglihatan Kuroko telah fokus sepenuhnya pada sosok yang menduduki bagian bawah pusarnya dengan pantat telanjang yang menggesek kasar permukaan celana. Pemuda di atasnya hanya menyampirkan kemeja putih tipis di pundak, membuat hampir seluruh tubuh bagian depannya terekspos jelas.

Kuroko hanya bisa menahan nafas.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa memakai benda ini. Bantu aku menalikan bulatan-bulatan kecil yang ada di sebelah sini,"

Titah sang pangeran telah keluar. Bersamaan dengan gesekan pelan yang menimbulkan getaran aneh di tubuh yang tengah ia duduki.

"Cepat."

Dan pagi itu pula Kuroko sadar bahwa predikat aseksual yang sudah ia sandang selama lebih dari 25 tahun benar-benar salah.


	2. Air Mata Dewa

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 2/Hari kedua)**

 **God!Akashi, one-sided!KuroAka, slight KuroMomo**

 **Peringatan: Setiap chapter tidak memiliki/belum tentu mempunyai tema yang sama. Genre selain romansa selalu berubah.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong... Ada yang paham cara mengedit cerita yang terlanjur dipublish? Kalau ada, tolong beritahu saya langkah-langkahnya ya?**

 **KnB (c) Tadatoshi F.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas.

Sudah 51 tahun semenjak terakhir kali seseorang mengunjungi kuilnya. Selama itu pula, ia tak pernah melihat manusia sama sekali—mengingat seorang Dewa tidak bisa menjauh dari kuilnya.

Akashi Seijuurou mengaku... Kesepian.

Lewat separuh abad semenjak terakhir kali ia memakan sesajian para pemuja dan mengabulkan permintaan para manusia. Lewat ratusan tahun semenjak ia menjaga Tanah Dewa yang ia kuasai.

Namun kini sudah tak ada yang lagi mengingatnya.

Akashi sadar bahwa waktunya untuk eksis akan segera habis. Sebentar lagi ia akan lenyap seiring perkembangan zaman dan masyarakat yang tidak mempercayai Dewa. Ia tahu bahwa setelah ia lenyap tanah yang ia jaga tidak akan aman lagi.

Akashi selalu ketakutan jika membayangkannya.

Tapi ketika seorang anak manusia jatuh pingsan di depan tangga kuilnya, Akashi merasa bahwa umurnya akan sedikit lebih panjang.

.

.

Dugaannya tepat.

Sejak Akashi menolong anak manusia tersebut, sesajian selalu terhidang di kuilnya.

Anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itulah yang meletakkannya.

Setiap pagi, Kuroko akan meletakkan sesajian di kuilnya. Sorenya, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Atau sekadar berceloteh khas bocah SD.

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Ia sudah tidak merasa kesepian.

.

.

Seiring proses pertumbuhan, Kuroko makin rajin mengunjungi kuilnya.

Sambil membawa buku, ia akan memohon perlindungan dan keselamatan kepada Akashi yang selalu mengabulkan permintaannya.

Mulai dari barang yang hilang. Kegagalan panen. Sampai masalah keluarga. Akashi selalu dan selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Setiap Kuroko tiba, sang Dewa akan meminta angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus sebagai pengganti sapa. Bila Kuroko ingin beristirahat, ia akan memerintahkan dahan-dahan pohon untuk melindungi tamunya dari sengatan surya. Jika Kuroko merasa gerah, ia akan menyediakan air bersih layak minum sebanyak-banyaknya.

Perlahan, Akashi makin jatuh dalam pesona sang manusia.

.

.

Kuroko sudah dewasa.

Akashi merasakan nyeri di hatinya ketika Kuroko mengatakan bahwa esok ia akan pergi dari desa demi menempuh pendidikan tinggi.

Akashi paham bahwa manusia membutuhkan pendidikan, namun hatinya tak rela. Ia ingin Kuroko selalu di desa untuk menemaninya.

Kuroko berdo'a agar desa kelahirannya selalu aman.

Kuroko berdo'a agar ia mampu menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat.

Kuroko berdo'a agar ia mampu menjadi guru TK sesuai cita-citanya.

Kuroko berdo'a... Agar ia bisa bertemu dengan jodohnya.

Akashi terkejut. Setiap inci tubuhnya seakan terkena setrum. Tangannya berusaha menggapai, berusaha memeluk tubuh manusia yang kini lebih tinggi darinya.

Ia mengejar. Hingga Kuroko telah sampai di ujung halaman.

Akashi sudah tersenyum senang ketika ia nyaris menyentuh Kuroko—hanya untuk menembus tubuh manusia yang ia sayangi dan menangis dalam diam melihat punggung itu makin menjauh darinya.

.

.

Kuroko baru saja tiba di tanah kelahirannya.

Perjalanannya dari New York benar-benar melelahkan. Sudah 9 tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Setiap warga bersukacita, menyalami Kuroko yang kini kaya raya setelah menjadi pengusaha sukses alih-alih guru TK.

Ia membawa banyak kejutan bagi warga di sana; seperti kehadiran istrinya, Momoi—Kuroko—Satsuki dan putra mereka yang baru berusia tiga tahun, Kuroko Sasuke.

Ia membiarkan istri dan putranya untuk beristirahat, bercengkrama dengan ayah-ibunya dan para tetangga. Kuroko sendiri memilih untuk mendatangi kuil yang sudah menjadi lahan bermainnya sejak SD.

Kuroko berlari. Terlalu senang dan terlalu rindu dengan desa tempatnya dibesarkan. Langkahnya begitu ringan. Senyum tipis terulas setiap ia melirik tas berisi sesaji untuk Dewa yang selalu ia kunjungi.

Ia sudah terlalu bosan dengan dokumen. Ia ingin merasakan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi, payung dari dahan pohon, dan air segar yang selalu tersedia setiap ia kehausan.

Anak tangga yang dinaiki makin sedikit. Perasaan bahagia makin membuncah di dada pengusaha muda. Langkahnya makin cepat dan panjang, senyumnya makin lebar dan ketika gapura kuil sudah terlihat—

—tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Balasan Review** **—**

 **Choi Chinatsu: WWWW soalnya saya belum cukup umur~ *doujinretMdihapemuituapanak* terima kasih~ soal sekuel, nggak janji ._.)v kalau lagi mood, mungkin bakal saya jadiin OS sendiri. Hidup KuroAka~**

 **68: Hehe pasti lanjuutt terima kasih~**

 **rarateetsuuyaa: WWWW biar greget /plakk okee,, terima kasih~**


	3. Teori

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 3/Hari ketiga)**

 **Tantangan dari sahabat saya - membuat fik cinta dengan bumbu sains**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi sendiri tidak paham betul bagaimana ia bisa berada dalam posisi terjepit antara lantai dan Kuroko.

Jika lobus temporalisnya masih bekerja dengan baik, kejadian ini bermula dari cekcok tak penting mengenai warna yang lebih menarik hati. Akashi mengajukan warna merah sebagai peserta, sedangkan Kuroko menyeret warna biru muda ke dalam ring adu mulut.

Semakin lama, arah pembicaraan mereka makin melantur. Terlalu keluar jalur. Akashi terus mendesak Kuroko dengan berbagai opininya, sedangkan pemuda bermata sewarna langit di hadapannya membalas setiap ucapannya dengan opini lainnya.

Tanpa sadar, debat mereka merambat ke masalah kehidupan romansa. Akashi menyebut Kuroko terlalu lama bermain dengan perasaan Momoi yang memuja.

Tahu-tahu ia jatuh. Didorong. Ditindih Kuroko.

"...kau mau apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko memilih bisu. Pita suaranya sengaja tidak digetarkan—ia lebih memilih menyapukan tulang jemari tangan berbalut kulit halus ke pipi Akashi. Menyentuh pelan, dari atas ke bawah, hingga menggerayangi tulang selangka dan menyusup ke dalam kerah kemejanya.

"Kuroko—apa aku mengungkit hal yang sensitif?"

Kuroko menunduk. Mendekatkan tengkoraknya dengan leher penuh pembuluh darah. Menempelkan lidah penuh papila yang mengecap rasa kulit kenyal si rambut merah lamat-lamat sebelum memperdengarkan suara.

"Rasa ingin tahu saya terpancing di saat yang tidak tepat, Akashi-kun," tangan Kuroko membelai paha berlapis celana kain, "saya hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran tentang rumor bahwa Akashi-kun yang aseksual—atau ternyata hanya mengalami periode refraktori semi-permanen," lalu naik ke area perut, kemudian berjalan-jalan di lapangan dada lawan bicaranya setelah melepas kaitan kancing yang keras kepala.

Akashi mendengus. "Astaga, Kuroko. Caramu mengalihkan pembicaraan kurang bagus. Aku bebas dari impotensi. Kau bisa mengetesnya ketika aku mabuk, bukan?"

"Memang benar saya mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi pertanyaan tadi juga serius. Mengenai pertanyaan Akashi-kun, hal itu tidak akan seru. Pertama, karena Akashi-kun tidak mudah mabuk. Kedua, karena melihat dan merasakan secara langsung selalu terasa lebih menegangkan."

Akashi diam. Sendi pelana di jemarinya melakukan rotasi setiap rambut biru muda dimainkan. Kehalusan mahkota alami milik Kuroko membuatnya betah berlama-lama membelai.

Namun pergerakan keduanya terjadi. Tubuh Akashi diputar paksa hingga membentuk posisi lordosis. Kuroko terlena dengan senyawa feromon yang tubuhnya rasakan ketika mengamati sosok di bawahnya.

"Akashi-kun terlihat seksi sepeti ini,"

"Dalam keadaan apa pun aku selalu mempesona, Kuroko."

"Ya. Terlalu mempesona hingga membuat pompa darahku bekerja keras seperti orang jantungan."

Pipi Akashi tertekan. Lantai dingin nan keras mencumbu tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Tangannya yang dikunci Kuroko membuatnya tak nyaman. Sendi-sendinya terasa kaku dan kebas. "...Kuroko?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?"

"Tidak."

Korpuskula Meissnernya bekerja. Bahkan terlalu aktif, dalam standar sehari-hari Akashi. Sentuhan Kuroko yang menyusuri tulang belakangnya memberikan sensai geli yang asing.

"Kuroko—"

"Akashi-kun gemetar. Apa tindakan saya menakutimu?"

"Bukan masalah menakuti..."

"Lantas?"

Akashi tidak mampu menemukan jawaban. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekadar bergoyang mengiringi senam sepihak Kuroko di punggungnya. Tangan dengan kulit berpigmen pucatnya menuruni tubuh bagian belakang hingga area di bawah panggulnya.

"Apakah Akashi-kun mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Nafas Akashi terputus-putus. Proses respirasinya berjalan dengan jeda yang berbeda-beda. Wangi vanilla menghujam kejam hidung manisnya.

"Saya harap demikian," Kuroko berbisik terlalu dekat di telinga Akashi muda. "Apakah senyawa feromonku sudah mengontaminasimu?"

Dada Kuroko menempel manja dengan punggung berbalut kemeja tipis Akashi. Si rambut merah berusaha menahan gagap, "Aku sedang tidak mengalami sepsis,"

Kuroko mengulum lengkung bibir. "Izinkan saya menjadi mikroba yang mengotori darahmu, Akashi-kun..."

Tulang rawan elastik digigit. Erangan meluncur tanpa permisi.

Seringai terbentuk. Kuroko menikmati setiap layanan yang ia berikan pada Akashi. "Akashi-kun tahu bagaimana sains menjabarkan peristiwa jatuh cinta?"

Pundak dikulum perlahan. Arteri bekerja keras. Akashi menyerah, Kuroko lanjut menyerang. "Anak nakal yang membuat manusia merasakannya bernama senyawa feromon,"

Pantat kenyal diremas perlahan. "Rencananya akan dimulai jika terjadi kontak mata,"

Permukaan kasar penuh papila kembali berakrobat. "Vomerosonal Organ yang mencium ulahnya akan melapor ke daerah hipotalamus si pengatur emosi,"

Nyanyian desah terdengar keras. "Lalu otak akan menjawabnya dengan perubahan detak jantung, irama nafas, kenaikan suhu tubuh, keringat, dan lain-lain."

Dan berhenti.

Akashi langsung rakus dalam respirasi. Paru-parunya terus melakukan pertukaran udara saat pembuluh darahnya berkumpul di wajah. Pipinya merona hebat menutupi warna asli kulitnya. Kuroko bangkit. Membiarkan Akashi tengkurap di lantai.

"Apa Akashi-kun sudah merasakannya jika bersama saya?"

Pertanyaan maut akhirnya dilempar. Akashi masih diam seribu bahasa. Terlalu malu untuk menjawab. Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Saya sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika senyawa PEA, dopamine, dan norepinephrine memberikan respon malu setiap bertatap mata dengan Akashi-kun.

Juga merasakan ketika senyawa endorfin menimbulkan rasa nyaman setiap bersama Akashi-kun.

Dan saya ingin merasakan bagaimana senyawa oksitosin membuat kita makin dekat dan akrab."

Akashi perlahan dibantu bangun. Didudukkan di atas kasur empuk sedangkan Kuroko berlutut di hadapannya.

"Akashi-kun sudah seperti narkoba berbahaya yang membuat saya kecanduan."

Akomodasi cahaya berjalan setelah pelayanan Kuroko membuat tubuhnya pasrah dan memejamkan mata. Dalam pandangan buram, Akashi mampu melihat wajah Kuroko yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Saya paham bahwa rasa ini akan luntur seiring produksi senyawa yang tidak terus-menerus—tapi saya berharap jika saat itu tiba otak saya akan tetap berusaha untuk memproduksi senyawa oksitosin selama kita bersama dalam rasa sayang dan setia."

Jemarinya kembali bergerak. Kali ini menangkup wajah Akashi yang masih merah dengan aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun... Saya jatuh cinta padamu dan ingin agar Akashi-kun merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan:**

 **Lorbus temporalis: pusat pendengaran dan ingatan.**

 **Periode refraktori: periode jeda saat tidak bisa terangsang.**

 **Impotensi: disfungsi ereksi**

 **Posisi lordosis: posisi wanita/penerima ketika sedang melakukan hubungan seksual dari belakang**

 **Korpuskula meissner: reseptor sentuhan.**

 **Sepsis: kontaminasi mikroba pada darah, bisa menyebabkan syok.**

 **Tulang rawan elastik: tulang rawan yang mengandung serat elastik. Yang saya maksud di cerita ini daun telinga.**

 **Vomerosonal Organ (VNO): terdapat di dalam lubang hidung dan terhubung ke dalam otak melalui jaringan syaraf.**

 **.**

— **Balasan Review** **—**

 **Nate mellow jeevas: www kalau menurut imajinasi saya, Akashi-nya hilang karena usia dan perasaan negatif semenjak ditinggal Kuroko. Nggak, Kuroko nggak bisa lihat dia tapi Akashi selalu menolongnya. Terima kasih sudah review~**

 **.**

 **Salah satu sumber informasi:**

 **drhasto. blogspot 2012/01/ jatuh-cinta -itu-permainan-hormon .html ?m=1**

 **Hilangkan spasi. Sisanya bisa cari di buku biologi dan internet.**


	4. Aku

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 4/Hari keempat)**

 **Penumpang dimohon untuk berpegangan erat-erat, akan ada sedikit guncangan ketika pesawat mulai mendarat.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Kuroko membelainya.

Tubuh Kuroko memanjanya.

Bibir Kuroko menciumnya.

"Ngh—Kuro—"

Akashi menggigit bibirnya. Kecup nakal Kuroko yang menyambangi tempat-tempat sensitif tubuhnya seakan tengah menyiksa alih-alih memanja. Terlalu nikmat—seprai kasur apartemen sewaan Kuroko sampai kusut ia genggam.

Akashi menggeliat. Terlena dalam alur Kuroko yang memabukkan. Wajahnya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri menahan malu.

"Sei..."

Kuroko bernafas terlalu dekat dengan telinga pacarnya. Tubuh si rambut merah bergetar keenakan dan Kuroko meningkatkan frekuensi cumbuannya.

Jemari Kuroko berkelana ke mana saja. Mulai dari atas, tengah, hingga bawah. Tubuh Akashi ia jelajahi dengan sempurna.

Tak tahan dengan gejolak hasrat, Kuroko membalik tubuh Akashi. Penglihatan pemuda yang tengkurap tanpa sengaja mengabadikan sebuah foto yang diletakkan oleh kekasihnya di atas rak kecil samping kasur. Foto seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tersenyum tipis menghadap kamera.

Kuroko memulai aksi. Akashi melakukan reaksi. Pandangannya memburam dan air mata keluar dalam sunyi.

Dalam hati, Akashi meraung kesetanan. Kebahagiaan yang ia cecap selama 3 tahun ternyata benar tak nyata.

Mau sampai kapan Kuroko memajang foto Akashi Seishirou—adik kembarnya yang sudah lama meninggal alih-alih foto Akashi Seijuurou—dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Terima kasih telah memilih jasa penerbangan "Keripik Kentang". Kami menyediakan berbagai macam jenis pesawat sesuai coretfetishdankesadomasoanauthorcoret kebutuhan Anda. Promo spesial hari ini, fasilitas mewah berupa "adegan menjurus dengan piksel pengganggu nan nyesek", "one-sided!KuroOre", "slight!KuroBoku", dan "Twin!Ore-Boku". Demikian informasi saya sampaikan, terima kasih.**

— **Balasan Review—**

 **68: hehehe mungkin karena saya memposting chapter kedua dalam jeda yang singkat? 8D kuilnya hilang karena Akashi terlanjur patah hati~ /dor hehehe kalau kemarin biologi hari ini ada kimianya sedikit~ yep yep. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~**

 **Choi Chinatsu: toyong, saya juga bakal kena diabetes kalo kena pujian terus _(:D_/ /oi hoho,, Seijuurou itu manis kok. Luarnya aja pahit. *eh* soal adegan nganu, kita lihat dulu ya— /hoi hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya~**


	5. Seira

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 5/Hari kelima)**

 **KnB (c) Tadatoshi F.**

 **Shoujo-ai!KuroAka, yandere!fem!Kuroko, penculikan, dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waktunya makan malam, Seira-san."

Akashi Tetsuna membuka pintu ruangan mewah tempat seorang Akashi Seira sedang duduk dalam diam. Tetsuna mengumbar senyum tipis sambil mendekati wanita tercintanya di atas kasur. Nampan berisi sup tofu menguarkan wangi yang menggoda, namun Seira tidak merasakan nafsu makannya tergoda.

Sendok mulai bekerja. Tangan Tetsuna dengan cekatan melakukannya. Kuah panas ditiup perlahan sebelum dibawa ke depan mulut Seira.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu... 'Aaa'..."

Seira menolak membuka mulut. Ia memilih diam dan fokus pada warna sperai kasur.

Tetsuna menatap maklum. Bibirnya masih mengulas senyum. Sendok berisi sup ia bawa ke bibirnya sendiri—memakannya sebelum memposisikan wajah Seira dengan lembut untuk mencium bibir pucat Akashi muda.

Kuah sup tofu yang Seira cecap masih terasa panas. Kakinya refleks bergerak, menimbulkan gemerincing nakal rantai yang menghubungkan kaki kirinya dengan kaki kasur yang berat.

Lidah Tetsuna menjelajah. Modus cerdas dalam suap-suapan makan. Mencicip setiap sudut mulut Seira alih-alih sup tofu panas.

Setelah puas, ia memandangi dagu pujaan hatinya yang basah oleh lumeran liur dan kuap sup yang keluar dari mulut sampai tulang selangka. Pandangan kosong si rambut merah membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka.

Dalam hati, Tetsuna berteriak kegirangan. Seira-nya saat ini terlihat seksi sekali.

Tetsuna melakukan hal yang sama hingga makanan yang ia bawa habis. Cara menyuap yang digunakan memang sama namun posenya beragam—mulai dari yang berhadap-hadapan biasa, sampai tidur-tiduran manja.

Tetsuna bahagia melihat Seiranya dari jarak dekat. Ia tak peduli apakah cinta pertamanya itu bahagia atau tidak; selama mereka bersama, selama tak ada gangguan adik kembar Seira yang merupakan rival cinta sekaligus suaminya, selama tak ada seorang pun yang berusaha memisahkan mereka, itu sudah cukup.

Biarlah hanya ada ia dan Seira di mansion mewah yang seharusnya menjadi rumahnya dengan Seishirou, toh baik suami mau pun mertuanya, semuanya sudah ia bakar hidup-hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penjelasan:**

 **Chapter kali ini berkisah tentang Tetsuna (fem!Kuroko) yang menyekap Seira (fem!oreshi) bersamanya. Nama Kuroko Tetsuna saya ganti menjadi Akashi Tetsuna karena ia telah dinikahkan paksa dengan Akashi Seishirou (bokushi) yang sesungguhnya mencintai kakak kembarnya, Seira (yang menolak pernikahan dan memilih fokus pada karirnya). Karena Tetsuna jatuh cinta pada Seira yang notabene telah menjadi kakak iparnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan cara membakar hidup-hidup suami dan mertuanya di hadapan Seira, lalu mengurungnya tanpa mengizinkannya keluar.**

 **Kesimpulannya, chapter ini mengandung one-sided!twincest!BokufemOre dan one-sided!shoujoaiKuroAka.**

— **Balasan Review—**

 **68: Halo~ hehehe, saya lagi suka cerita berbau NTR sih~ hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya!**


	6. Merah

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 6/Hari keenam)**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin, akan ada banyak orang yang berspekulasi mengenai teori pembiasan cahaya jika melihat warna langit yang membara hari ini.

Bukan jingga; tak ada warna yang seperti itu sejauh langit kupandang. Hanya ada warna merah yang mengotori birunya langit dengan arogan. Lambang keberanian itu menjadi latar belakang matahari terbenam paling unik yang pernah kulihat.

Memang, warna merah langit kali ini terlalu menyakitkan mata. Tidak cocok disandingkan dengan hijau tumbuhan karena terlalu merah. Seperti darah, dan aku mulai berandai-andai apakah hemoglobin makhluk hidup menjadi salah satu unsur dasarnya.

Di saat yang sama, merah ini hanya mengingatkanku dan Akashi-kun yang tertidur di dalam kelas.

Jika langit menggambarkan rambut dan mata kanan Akashi-kun, maka matahari yang mulai larut dalam kantuk itu adalah mata kiri Akashi-kun. Membakar bola mata sampai ke dalam-dalamnya hanya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan-sama persis dengan tatapan tajam Akashi-kun setiap memberi hukuman.

Di hadapanku kini, Akashi-kun masih asyik mendengkur. Pelan, dengan nafas yang berirama. Lengan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal terkulai lemas di setiap ujungnya, membuatku heran kenapa ia tidak menggunakan kuasa OSIS untuk memakai sofa tamu di ruangannya.

Tapi apa pun itu, melihat Akashi-kun tidur tentu bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Imajinasiku terlalu liar untuk membayangkan Akashi-kun masih kuat terjaga setelah begadang dua hari berturut-turut.

Karena tugas yang banyak itulah aku selalu memintanya untuk mundur dari jabatan ketua-namun bukan Akashi-kun namanya kalau langsung menurut seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku tak tega. Sekali pun otakku sudah memberi perintah untuk membangunkannya dan mengajaknya pulang, namun aku tidak melakukannya. Aku lebih memilih untuk memandangnya sampai bangun.

Akhirnya, hampir 20 menit berlalu. Tapi Akashi-kun masih asyik tidur.

Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk membangunkannya sebelum satpam sekolah menegur kami. Baru saja aku beranjak mendekat, aku justru terkena serangan pesonanya.

Wajah Akashi-kun yang tertimpa cahaya mentari terlihat begitu cantik dari dekat, seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang beristirahat. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu lega dan matanya tertutup dengan manis. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dapat kudengar iringan nafasnya yang menggoda.

Akashi-kun sialan, sudah berapa kali ia membuat pompa jantungku kelebihan energi?

Aku tahu, bahwa Akashi-kun seperti magnet. Ia mempesona, kaya, cerdas, dan serba bisa. Namun tak pernah dalam mimpi terbasahku aku melihatnya begitu mencuri hati seperti saat ini.

Aku tak tahan. Wajah temannya dalam keadaan biasa saja sudah bisa membuatku kehabisan kotak tisu berulangkali-apalagi saat ia tengah menggodaku dalam kondisi tidak sadar diri.

Kurasa ungkapanku bahwa Akashi-kun sepeti magnet itu tidak salah. Buktinya, saat ini wajahku terasa seperti ditarik untuk mendekati wajahnya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, adalah mulutnya yang menyanyikan namaku sampai puas.


	7. Saya, Seira-sama, dan celana dalam

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 7/Hari ketujuh)**

 **Fem!loli!Akashi, 12yo!steward!Kuroko, OOC parah, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seirai-sama, jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh!"

Bunyi sepatu anak-anak sahut-menyahut. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, seorang anak berusia 12 tahun berjalan cepat dengan sepatu pantofel yang mengaduh.

Anak perempuan berusia 4 tahun yang ia kejar seolah tuli, malah asyik berlari-lari lucu dengan rok lebar yang berkibar-kibar. Decit sepatunya memang mengganggu telinga, namun senyum lebar khas anak kecil itu membayar kebisingan.

Lorong yang keduanya lewati relatif sepi. Hanya ada mereka yang melangkah, mengingat tempat yang mereka pijak saat ini adalah sayap kanan mansion—daerah tempat Akashi Masaomi menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja.

Kuroko Tetsuya, putra semata wayang butler keluarga Akashi saat ini mendapat tugas untuk menjaga putri sang Tuan Besar. Perintah pertama yang dikeluarkan langsung oleh kepala keluarga untuk dirinya itu membuatnya lebih berhati-hati dari sebelumnya.

Sebetulnya Tetsuya enggan. Sudah banyak pelayan yang ditugaskan menjaga sang pewaris namun tak ada yang mampu memuaskan hati Tuan Besar. Siapa pun yang berurusan dengan Nona kecil itu berakhir naas—namun Tetsuya berusaha menepis firasat buruknya.

Sejak matahari terbit, titah langsung ia laksanakan. Ia telah membangunkan Akashi Seira, menunggunya selesai dimandikan dan dipakaikan pakaian, lalu menemaninya makan, bermain, dan menyiapkan kasur untuk tidur siang.

Sejauh itu, tak ada masalah.

Sayangnya jadwal tidur siang dilanggar. Seira kabur dari kamarnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Tetsuya.

"Seira-sama, Anda tidak boleh bermain ke lorong ini—"

Bocah yang ia panggil masih tidak menggubris. Putri majikannya itu malah tertawa seakan mengajak Tetsuya untuk mengejarnya.

Baru saja ia tertawa, kakinya tersandung. Karpet lorong yang tidak biasanya menyembul ke atas membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

Tetsuya panik. Ia bisa dihukum seharian kalau ketahuan tidak bisa menjaga Seira dengan baik. Pikirannya sudah campur-aduk membayangkan hukuman mulai dari bersih-bersih dua kali lipat sampai dikurung tiga hari.

"Seira-sama! Apa ada yang sakit?"

Seira menggeleng. Karpet yang ia injak cukup empuk untuk membuat kulitnya bebas dari lecet.

Ketika Tetsuya nyaris bernafas lega mendengar Nona-nya baik-baik saja, matanya disuguhi pemandangan celana dalam anak kecil warna putih dengan motif kucing merah.

Tetsuya mungkin masih 12 tahun, namun ia sudah paham benar dengan struktur tubuh manusia dan kegunaannya. Wajah datarnya sontak memerah.

"S-Seira-sama! Gaun Anda!"

Seira hanya menatapnya aneh. Ketika ia sadar apa yang dimaksud, tangan kecilnya berusaha menurunkan rok yang tersingkap—hanya untuk jatuh ke belakang.

Merah malu hilang, diganti pucat pasi horor yang menghias.

"NONA—!"

Tetsuya langsung membantu Seira berdiri. Ketika mengetahui gaun Nona-nya kusut dan masih menampakkan celana dalam ke mata dunia, ia berusaha untuk membenahi pakaian pewaris Akashi dengan menahan rasa malu, sekali pun perempuan di hadapannya hanyalah bocah 4 tahun.

Setelah selesai, sang pelayan cilik berdehem. Menampakkan wajah sok serius dan perangai profesional padahal masih doyan main layangan. "Sekarang Seira-sama tahu kan alasan mengapa saya berusaha mencegah Anda berlari di lorong?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Pipi gembulnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tetsuya harus menahan keinginan untuk tidak mencubitnya sebelum kejadian beberapa detik sebelumnya kembali dicerna otak.

"Satu lagi; anda tidak boleh membiarkan pakaian dalam Anda terlihat."

Bocah yang dinasihati bingung. Seira memiringkan kepalanya—membuat rambut merah dikucir dua itu bergoyang manja. "Kenaapaa?"

Dalam hati Tetsuya membenturkan kepala. Kalah dengan keimutan.

"Itu—" apa yang harus Tetsuya katakan? Pendidikan seks dini? Peringatan akan pelaku pelecehan? Atau hal lain?

Akhirnya Tetsuya menyerah. Ia memilih jujur dalam bentuk halus sehalus-halusnya. "—karena... yang boleh melihatnya hanya Seira-san, Nyonya Shiori... Dan suami Anda nanti?"

Bocah di hadapannya mengerjap tak paham. Seira menatapnya heran. "Kalu para med?" ("Kalau para maid?")

Ukh, "Itu... masalah lain... mungkin." Sang Nona hanya mengangguk, sebelum menatap Tetsuya.

"Kalu Techuya?" ("Kalau Tetsuya?")

Oh _crap_.

Tetsuya kehabisan jawaban. Modus cerdas seakan tak ada. Akal bulus anak-anak lenyap entah ke mana padahal muka tetap datar. Lidahnya terlanjur kram diajak bicara, sampai akhirnya pita suaranya berhasil digetarkan.

"Tidak boleh—benar-benar tidak boleh. Saya hanyalah pelayan rumah ini."

"Taapi tadii Techuya liyat?" ("Tapi tadi Tetsuya lihat?")

"Tadi saya tidak sengaja..."

Tak ada balasan. Seira hanya menatapnya dalam diam sedangkan Tetsuya gemetar ketakutan (tetap dalam ekspresi datar). Bola disko yang menerangi bayangan otak mengajaknya berdansa dalam kekalutan.

Akashi muda itu lantas tersenyum. Binar matanya memancarkan ide yang baru datang. Tangan Tetsuya ditariknya dan ia kembali berlari.

"Kita mau ke mana, Seira-sama?"

"Ke tempat papa!"

Dalam hati Tetsuya mempercepat irama disko horornya.

"Untuk apa?" _dag-dig-dug-serr._

"Kan tadi Techuya udah telajur liyat, makana Ceira mau minta Papa agar Techuya jadi cuamiku caja!" ("'Kan tadi Tetsuya sudah terlanjur lihat, makanya Seira mau minta Papa agar Tetsuya jadi suamiku saja!")

Sesenang apa pun hati Tetsuya, kalau mendengar kalimat tadi pasti takut juga.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Balasan Review—**

 **Erry-kun: yepyep, ini KuroAka~ masa'? Padahal saya sempat ngira penduduk fandom KnB Indonesia bosen liat nama saya saking kerajinan update (setiap hari) ._.)v**

 **Soal itu... Biarlah menjadi rahasia mereka— /oi hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya~**


	8. Wake-Up Call

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 8/Hari kedelapan)**

 **Fem!Akashi, kalimat menjurus**

 **KnB (c) Tadatoshi F.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya nyaris terkena serangan jantung di pagi hari.

Ia merasa setiap pembuluh darahnya berkonspirasi, paru-parunya seperti konslet mendadak dan otaknya hilang fungsi sejenak. Dengkur halus seolah mengebiri telinganya dilengkapi pemdandangan yang sukses menodai akal pikiran suci khas bocah—alasan mengapa ia sempat digadang-gadang sebagai calon perjaka polos abadi.

Terlebih, harum mawar yang bercampur dengan bau salah satu cairan pertanda kedewasaan miliknya membuatnya merasa ditampar kenyataan seindah nirwana.

Kemarin malam. Ulang tahun pertama yang ia rayakan sebagai suami orang—bukan sembarang orang pula. Kue vanila. Kemeja miliknya. Senyum menawan. Anggukan pelan. Wajah istrinya yang memerah—

"Tetsuya... lagi, jangan berhenti—"

—Oh, _**wow**_.

Sejak pertama kali mereka menikah, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Tetsuya memang bukan tipe pemaksa, ia akan menahan hasratnya sampai istri cantiknya benar-benar siap melakukannya.

Kuroko Seira sudah seperti Dewi penyelamatnya. Wanita bernama gadis Akashi ini telah banyak membantunya dan terlalu sering menancapkan panah asmara—baik disengaja atau pun tidak.

Kebaikan, kecantikan, kepintaran, serta keagungan yang ada dalam dirinya itulah yang membuat Kuroko rela sabar. Rela main tisu di kamar mandi malam-malam. Menolak keras setiap tindakan yang menyakiti istrinya.

"Umngg..."

Erangan kecil yang keluar membuat Tetsuya langsung awas. Tegang tak terkira. Keringat dingin sampai ke dalam-dalam.

Langsung setelah suara merdu itu terdengar, selimut merosot dari kulit dan jatuh menimpa kasur.

"Tetsuya...?"

Gaya bangun yang malas entah kenapa membuat Tetsuya tercengang. Kemeja kebesaran miliknya yang Seira pakai membuat Tetsuya makin gemetar. Kucekan mata itu hanya menambah masalah.

Paha mulus yang terlihat itu dosa. Rambut merah panjang yang jatuh di pundak dan kasur itu membuatnya berbahaya. Kerah leher yang miring memperlihatkan pundak putih dan halus itu penuh jebakan.

Kalau Tetsuya menyerah sekarang, ia akan tenggelam dan meminta mengunjungi rumah hasratnya serta Seira sampai puas. Tak ada jaminan asuransi kenyamanan berjalan dalam kamusnya.

Tetsuya bangga dengan kemampuannya mengontrol keinginan—tapi semua itu percuma kalau dihadapkan dengan Seira, sang istri yang hobi lempar benda tajam.

"Selamat pagi,"

 _Cup-kecup-kecup_. Bibir Tetsuya disapa pakai cium bonus senyum malu-malu.

Bukan salah Tetsuya bukan kalau istrinya tidak bisa berangkat kerja?

 **.**

 **.**

— **Balasan Review—**

 **AiKi Aeru: Hehehe terima kasih~ seme!Kuro emang dikit. Bikin gigit jari ._. Oke~ iyap, fic ini update setiap hari untuk mengikuti 'acara' itu. Hehehe gak apa~ terima kasih reviewnya!**


	9. Oedipus Complex

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 9/Hari Kesembilan)**

 **Fem!Akashi, slight!AoAka**

 **Catatan: chaper 9 dan 8 saya update bersamaan karena kemarin saya kehabisan pulsa _(:'D padahal saya sudah bikin chapter 8 pas sore hari :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pinggir kota Kyoto—tepatnya di kawasan menengah ke atas, terdapat sebuah rumah mungil yang dihuni oleh satu keluarga.

Keluarga itu hanya terdiri dari tiga orang. Hanya seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak lelaki yang berusia 17 tahun. Kehidupan rumah tangga yang dinilai sangat hangat dan akrab oleh para tetangga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa mereka sangat disukai oleh warga sekitar. Profesi sang kepala keluarga juga mendukung kedekatan tiap penduduk di lingkungan rumahnya, mengingat kedudukannya sebagai kepala kepolisian yang tersohor.

Sang istri pun kerap menjadi bahan perbincangan. Bukan karena ia adalah wanita bejat atau semacamnya—tetapi karena banyak yang iri akan kecantikan, kepintaran, dan kebaikan hati yang ia miliki. Terlebih jika melihat statusnya sebagai putri keluarga Akashi yang kaya raya. Terkadang orang-orang heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa suaminya yang suka seenaknya sendiri bisa memperistri wanita sempurna seperti dirinya?

Tapi tak banyak pendapat yang diungkapkan mengenai sang putra. Yang jelas, ia berbeda dengan ayahnya yang ceria dan agak serampangan (meski pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk selalu berhati-hati), atau ibunya yang selalu mengumbar senyum tipis; sang anak lelaki dikenal sebagai bocah kelewat sopan dengan wajah yang tidak ekspresif—bahkan cenderung mudah dilupakan.

Meski demikian, tak seorang pun yang membenci sang anak. Setiap warga tetap menghormatinya meski wajahnya begitu pelit ekspresi dalam bertindak, mengingat sifat senang menolong begitu menonjol dari kepribadiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Beda otak, beda pendapat.

Tak ada seorang pun yang meragukan kasih sayang seorang Aomine Seira kepada putra sematawayangnya, Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bertolakbelakang dengan suaminya—Aomine Daiki—yang gila basket, pemalas akut, makhluk mesum pangkat lima yang kelebihan stok bokep artis porno Mai-chan, dilengkapi tutur kata kasar.

Namun Tetsuya juga tidak begitu mirip dengan dirinya yang lebih menyukai shogi daripada novel misteri, kopi alih-alih susu kocok vanila, atau sedikit mengintimidasi ketimbang pasif.

Seira mungkin tidak begitu menunjukkan kecemasannya, namun setiap putranya mengurung diri di kamar perasaan sedih dan cemas yang tidak dapat ia gambarkan selalu datang. Menyergap dari belakang dan membuatnya ingin menangis di pelukan Daiki.

Seira merasa jauh dari Tetsuya, yang merupakan tujuan hidupnya selain sang suami.

 **.**

 **.**

Daiki sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Yang ia tahu—semenjak Tetsuya menginjak usia remaja, anaknya itu menenggelamkan diri dalam dunianya sendiri.

Meski merasa sedih melihat putranya menjadi dingin, namun Daiki selalu merasa bahwa Tetsu-kecilnya adalah bayi yang baru kemarin lahir dari rahim Seira. Bayi kecil yang menangis keras setelah merasakan udara dunia. Bocah cilik yang selalu memilih ayahnya daripada sang ibu.

Ketika makan, mintanya disuapi Daiki. Ketika buang air, mintanya dibersihkan Daiki. Ketika tidur, mintanya dipeluk Daiki.

Daiki tahu bahwa putranya itu sekarang lebih menjaga jarak dengannya daripada dengan Seira. Kepala polisi Kyoto itu jarang sekali keluar jika ia menampakkan diri di rumah, atau sekadar menemani ayahnya berbincang panjang mengenai basket di malam hari—terlebih setelah Tetsu memergoki dirinya tengah berhubungan badan dengan Seira di tengah malam, kurang lebih empat tahun lalu.

Daiki merasa Tetsu-kecilnya telah melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Seira tahu, ketika ia pulang dari acara belanjanya dengan Satsuki, rumahnya begitu sunyi.

Tak ada suara Tetsuya yang pada sore hari biasanya mengambil susu kocok vanila di dapur, atau suara tawa suaminya dari ruang santai.

Begitu sepi dan senyap.

Seingatnya, Daiki sudah meneleponnya bahwa ia akan pulang cepat. Tetsuya juga tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia ingin pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli novel karang penulis favoritnya. Lantas, ada apa gerangan?

"Daiki? Tetsuya?"

Sepi di rumahnya kali ini janggal. Ia berani sumpah bahwa sepatu di lemari alas kaki tadi adalah sepatu suami dan putranya.

"Apa kalian sedang tidur?"

Seira memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai 2. Ia ingin mengecek kondisi Tetsuya setelah tidak menemukan Daiki ruang keluarga.

Pintu kamar Tetsuya ia ketuk pelan. "Tetsuya? _Okaa-sama_ masuk ya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Seira heran. Sedingin apa pun hubungannya dengan Tetsuya, anak lelakinya itu pasti akan menjawab perkataannya. Apalagi, bau aneh yang mengganggu hidungnya ini mulai mengusik firasat.

"Tetsuya? Apa kau di dalam? Kau sedang makan di kamar?"

Suaranya menggema percuma.

Mulai tak sabar, Seira pun memutar kenop.

Alangkah kagetnya Seira melihat Tetsuya menginjak kepala Daiki sebelum menggencetnya keras. Seira berharap suara retakan yang ia dengar itu hanyalah perasaannya. Tubuh suaminya terpisah dari kepalanya. Bagian leher yang teriris dibebat oleh kain dari jaket kepolisian, membuat darah dari urat nadi tidak banyak mengotori lantai.

Tetsuya tidak langsung menoleh. Suara Seira yang jatuh terduduk dalam ketakutan hanya membuatnya memindahkan perhatian dari tubuh sang ayah ke ibu tercinta.

"Selamat datang, _Okaa-sama_."

Seira merasa lemas. Tas kecil yang ia bawa langsung merosot jatuh melewati lengan kanannya. Saat itulah Tetsuya menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Okaa-sama sepertinya sangat bersenang-senang ya? Apakah bibi Satsuki merupakan teman bicara yang asyik?"

Seira tak mampu menjawab. Kilatan pisau yang digenggam Tetsuya membuatnya ngeri. Ketika ia hendak berlari, tangan Tetsuya menarik tubuhnya sampai jatuh.

Seira sudah berpikir jika putranya itu akan membunuhnya. Saat pandangan tak waras Tetsuya memotret dirinya ia sudah berkeringat dingin.

Tapi ia tidak mati.

Tetsuya tidak membunuhnya.

Tetsuya hanya menindih dirinya.

Seira sudah bergetar ketakutan, namun nurani keibuannya muncul ketika merasakan Tetsuya memeluknya dengan erat.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikirannya.

Apakah Tetsuya tadi disakiti oleh Daiki?

" _Okaa-sama_ akhirnya pulang..."

Wanita bernamagadis Akashi itu terkejut bukan main ketika putranya menangis. Terisak pelan sambil terus memeluknya.

Lama-lama Seira tak tega. Bagaimana pun juga, anak laki-laki yang memeluknya ini adalah darah dagingnya. "...apa Tetsuya lelah menunggu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Seira tak dapat menahan keinginan untuk tidak mengelus putranya.

Wajah Aomine Tetsuya yang tenggelam dalam dada Ibunya memerah. Basah penuh air mata.

Seira terenyuh. Ia pun menghapus jejak air mata Tetsuya sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Mulai sekarang, _Tou-san_ tidak akan pulang lagi,"

Tatapan mata Tetsuya kembali tajam. Rasa takut perlahan kembali menyelimuti tubuh Seira.

"Itu berarti, _Okaa-sama_ hanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, berdua saja,"

Kedua tangan Seira dikunci di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan Tetsuya. Senyum tak normal terbentuk perlahan di bibir putranya.

"Karena sudah tak ada yang mengganggu, bukankah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk merayakan pernikahan kita, _Okaa-sama_?"

Hal terakhir yang Seira ingat adalah teriakannya dan Tetsuya yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oedipus Complex: didefinisikan sebagai keinginan tanpa sadar anak lelaki untuk mendapatkan cinta eksklusif dari ibunya, mencangkup rasa cemburu pada ayahnya dan tanpa sadar menginginkan kematian ayahnya, juga keinginan tanpa sadar untuk melakukan hubungan seksual dengan sang ibu.**


	10. s t a l k e r

**#NulisRandom2015**

 **(Tanggal 10/Hari kesepuluh)**

 **Age gap, one-sided!KuroAka**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Melihatmu dalam balutan jas pengantin adalah impianku.]_

Gereja dengan arsitektur gotik dihias dengan warna putih. Perlambang suci ada di mana-mana dengan tujuan menyakiti mata, memperkosanya tanpa ampun sebelum meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Bebungaan yang tidak kuketahui apa saja jenisnya menjadi anak itik yang mengikuti pita-pita perawan. Harum ini terlalu busuk di hidung, menusuk setiap bagian dengan tega.

Fokusku tak tetap. Aku ingin kabur dari tempat ini tetapi hatiku memberontak, memaksa setiap sendiku untuk tidak membuat pergerakan. Hanya membiarkan kelopak mata membuka-tutup, serta hidung kembang-kempis menghirup oksigen dan bau bunga yang menyebalkan.

 _[Melihatmu tersenyum tulus adalah impianku.]_

Mungkin ini rasanya jadi boneka guna-guna. Disiksa sampai habis agar ia yang menjadi target meringis. Dipaku tanpa ampun agar korban merasa perih dan tidak bisa pergi.

Perih menyerang dada. Jantungku seperti diremas pelan-pelan, dengan irama konstan, dan paru-paru yang seperti ditahan salurannya. Aku tercekik—ingin menghantamkan kepala ke tembok terdekat melihat seorang wanita melangkah masuk ke ruangan.

Di saat seperti inilah aku menyesal tidak menjadi seorang polisi. Aku tidak memiliki izin membawa pistol dengan dalih menjaga keamanan. Padahal jika aku punya, sudah kutekan pelatuknya ke arah tertentu agar acara sial ini hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

 _[Melihatmu mengucapkan "saya bersedia" adalah impianku.]_

Aku mulai sinting. Berharap hal yang tak mungkin. Ingin waktu lambat mengalir.

Bibirku komat-kamit dari lokasi persembunyianku—di balik pot bunga besar yang wanginya sudah mengebiri hidungku berulangkali—sambil berharap agar kau menarik kalimatmu.

Hei. Aku di sini. Berkenankah dirimu mengatakan hal itu jika aku melamarmu?

 _[Melihatmu memakai cincin pernikahan adalah impianku.]_

Aku nyaris berteriak kesetanan.

Paku bumi penusuk kakiku akhirnya lepas. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua formalitas bangsat ini—bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli untuk menyaring kosakata yang sekiranya baik didengar semua kalangan usia.

Suaraku keluar.

Tanganku bergerak.

Kakiku melangkah.

Mendekat.

Berusaha Menahan.

Agar engkau tidak mencium mempelai wanita itu.

"Maaf, saya keberatan."

 _[Semua itu adalah impianku jika kau melakukannya bersamaku.]_

Mataku terlalu sibuk memotret lekuk tubuhmu untuk melihat sekitar—aku terlena oleh pesona nakal yang kau tebarkan. Tubuhku kejang tak karuan mengetahui atensimu ada padaku.

Aku bahagia.

Akhirnya kau melihat padaku, menoleh padaku, terkejut melihatku.

Tiba-tiba aku jatuh. Bukan karena tersandung atau apa, pengawal yang disediakan oleh ayahmu sudah membekukku.

"Tolong lepaskan saya."

Pria kepanjangan tulang yang menahanku menggeleng.

"Melindungi Aka-chin adalah kewajibanku,"

Tanganku nyeri. Kuncian yang ia bentuk membuatku kesakitan.

"Lepaskan saya—saya bukan orang jahat."

"Ya, ya. Bukan orang jahat tapi penguntit kelas kakap."

Tubuhku diangkat mendadak. Pria berkulit gelap—pengawal lain—meledek sambil menyeret tubuhku.

"Berdasarkan laporan terbaru divisi data pasukan pengawal keluarga Akashi, kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya—guru yang pernah mengajar di TK bocah Akashi,"

Aku tak bisa membebaskan diri. Tak bisa mengajukan pembelaan atau studi banding. Terlanjur tertangkap basah di hari yang sudah kutetapkan sebagai hari bersejarah untukku dan Akashi-kun.

"Selain homo dan _stalker_ , pedo pula? Jahanam kau, 'Kuroko'."

Pria yang memaksaku ini masih asyik bercicit. Kulihat wajah Akashi- _kun_ menatapku kaget, sebelum dia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku.

Akashi- _kun_... Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu?

"Oi, jalan yang benar! Aku bukan ibumu dan tujuan kita adalah penjara bukan rumah—berhenti menatap bocah Akashi dengan wajah menjijikkanmu itu!"

Penghulu yang memimpin upacara masih diam. Akashi- _kun_ tidak memperhatikannya dan malah mencium wanita berambut pink yang dijodohkan dengannya, membuat seisi ruangan kaget sebelum bertepuktangan terlalu keras.

Telingaku langsung tuli.

Kenapa, Akashi- _kun_?

Apa perjuanganku selama lebih dari 20 tahun ini hanyalah debu di matamu?

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang aku harapkan tidak bisa tercapai meski aku telah berusaha. Seperti memakan makanan busuk—membuatku mual dan meneteskan air mata.

Akashi- _kun_ -ku... Sudah resmi menjadi suami orang.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Balasan Review—**

 **Erry-kun: Hehehe soal itu, tunggu saja beberapa chapter lagi, pertanyaan itu akan terjawab ^^ bc LOLI IS JUSTICE lololol sip sip terima kasih atas reviewnya~**


	11. Pengumuman

Halo, lama tak jumpa. Keripik Kentang hidup paling kece kembali~

Oke. Cukup basa-basinya. Intinya, cerita ini saya DISKONTINYU.

Kenapa? Ada beberapa alasan, sebagaimana yang sudah saya jabarkan melalui akun FB saya beberapa waktu lalu.

1\. Laptop saya rusak. Terkontaminasi virus sampai diapa-apain gak bisa. Hahaks.

2\. Ponsel saya sebelumnya rusak. Padahal di sana ada banyak dokumen berisi materi tugas, fanfik, cerpen orisinil, dan lain-lain.

3\. Saya belum bisa mengoperasikan ponsel baru yang dibelikan bapak saya. Meski belinya sudah dari tanggal 20 bulan Juni, sampai sekarang saya masih banyak gagal pahamnya daripada beneran paham.

4\. Laptop saudara nggak bisa sering-sering saya pinjam.

5\. Begitu pula dengan ponselnya.

6\. Sinyal ngajak tawuran.

7\. ...apa lagi, ya? /dor

Yah, pokoknya itu alasannya. Sebetulnya saya masih galau, lho. Soalnya di laptop dan hape saya sebelumnya sudah ada chapter 11-21. Berikut daftar cerita yang sudah selese tapi nggak bisa diapa-apain (beneran).

Chapter 11: Sekuel dari chapter 1, Merman!AU

Chapter 12: Terinspirasi dari lagunya Cobra Starship "Good Girls Go Bad"

Chapter 13: Sibling!MayuKuro

Chapter 14: Aomine-centric dari chapter 9 - PATRICIDE

Chapter 15: Fairytale!AU

Chapter 16: Mizugi

Chapter 17: Coffee Shop!AU

Chapter 18: Blackmail

Chapter 19: Tokyo Ghoul!AU (Kurofem!Aka)

Chapter 20: Mirai Nikki!AU (Kurofem!Aka)

Chapter 21: (belum sempat selese) sekuel dari chapter 7.

Ngenes to? Wes dadhi sakmene akehe gak isok diopo-opokno _(:'D_/

Rencananya saya mau ngetik ulang berhubung saya udah bisa ngakali ketiadaan ms. Office di hape saya. Semoga aja bisa terrealisasikan.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah kasih review, fave, dan follow.

Sampai jumpa~

Keripik Kentang


End file.
